the girl who could fly is a witch?
by Jamie Phantom
Summary: Piper had just settled in with her aunt and cousins, the Weasley for her 14 birthday, when Piper discovers that she and her friends are.. witches and wizards! but it seems not just any wand users, they all have some hidden power, will they ever totally unlock it? also, somehow harry and pipers names end up in the goblet of fire! will the two be able to win, or better yet, live?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! my stories going to blow all your minds away! you see, I picked one NONE has done yet, and one everyone has done. This is my very first time ever doing this, so please hold off on the criticism. this is going to take place during the Goblet of Fire. I chose this one cause its my ABSOLUTE favorite. here goes nothing!

** -Brenlin**

Harry(3rd person)

Harry Potter bolted up. he had sweat pouring down his face, and a hand planted on his scar. It was burning like never before. he had just had a VERY vivid dream of an old man being killed by a flash of green. but when he tried to remember the murders, it started to fade. harry got up and walked around the room trying to find something to distract him, he found nothing. all he could think of was the last time the scar had hurt, it had something to do with Voldemort. he debated whether to tell Hermione and Ron, but thought better of it. instead he decided to write to Sirius instead. once he had finished with that, he dressed to go down to breakfast.

today was going to be another wonderful meal of vegetables and fruit. mainly cause Dudley was being forced on a diet. grapefruit today. but on the plus side, harry had hidden a bunch of candies and sweets in his room. the doorbell ringing pulled harry from his thoughts. he heard talking then uncle Vernon growling," boy, in the living room, now."

when harry arrived in the room uncle Vernon handed him a letter with close to 30 stamps. he opened it and was surprised to see that Mrs. Weasley had invited him to the Quidditch world cup. " can I go?" uncle Vernon was about to protest, when the boarded up fireplace began to talk.

"what the.."(I'm** not aloud to say the h-e-double hockey stick cause my parents read through this.) **his uncle began, but he was cut off by he heard Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron. " sorry but the fireplace has been blocked, you cant get in!" harry informed the Weasley family.

" Dang it! everyone back up!" Mr. Weasley told everybody

" wait, what, why?" Vernon questioned.

a big bang answered him. the male Weasley's stepped out. " umm... nice place." Mr. Weasley said trying to make conversation. his relatives only response was a gaze of fear. while Fred and George got his stuff. in minutes they were ready to go. but the last thing he saw was Mr. Weasley trying desperately to fix Dudley's rapidly growing tongue. then he was whisked to the place he still considered home.

Piper( 3rd person)

Piper couldn't believe that her ma and pa had actually said yes to letting her visit her cousins, the Weasley, in England for her 14th birthday. she was currently on a plane looking out the window, wishing she could be out there flying by herself without the help. she turned from the window and looked at her friends. violet, the shy shape changing bff, Conrad, the proud super genius adopted brother, Kimber the temper mental super strong, lighting controlling red head, smitty the geeky tough acting x rayed vision dork, lily the telepathic prankster, and jasper the small shy healing powered animal lover. whenever she looked over them she wondered what she had done right to receive such great friends. then piper heard a voice over the speaker say," we are now going in for a landing. please prepare but stay seated. have a nice day."

minutes later piper and her friends were standing at the airport looking for a shock of red hair. they didn't find anyone with red hair, but they did find a guy named Remus lupin." excuse me, but are you the piper mcloud party?" he asked with an accent.

" umm... yes sir. I'm piper, that's lily, kimber, Conrad, smitty, violet, and jasper. who are we aspeakin' to?" piper asked

" my name is lupin. I have come to take you to the weasly's house. your their cousin right?"

"um, Yes sir."

close to an hour later the taxi arrived at the burrow, as lupin called it.

the front door swung open, and her auntie molly came running out.

**sorry its so short, but remember, this is the first time I've ever done this. ill try to make em longer next time. **

**how bout this, for each person that reviews, ill write an extra 2 paragraphs to the next chapter. and anyone who gives me an idea, ill write 4 extra paragraphs. Deal?**

** peace out, Brenalin**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BAAACK! did ya miss me? ( even if it****s only been 1 day) from now on I'm gonna write at least 3 chapters a week. I'm praying that ill get some reviewers soon. I really tried to make it longer, but no guarantees. hope u guys like, scratch that, LOVE it!**

** Harrys POV**

I had finally arrived at the burrow! after a long hard and tiresome summer I'd made it back. but I was shocked at all the new people there. i met the oldest Weasley first though. turned out that they were pretty cool. seconds later Mr. Weasley apparated into the room. he began yelling at Fred and George. "... wait till I tell your mother.."

"tell me what dear?" molly questioned, making us all jump.

" ummm.. its nothing molly, I've already talked to the boys and..."

" is this about your new joke shop..."

"Ron go show harry where he's seeping." Hermione suggested from the doorway. Ron opened his mouth but was silenced by her steely glare. Ron closed it and walked up the stairs.

" what joke shop?" I questioned.

" oh well when mum went into their room to clean it she found a big pile of price list for stuff they invented. mum was furious." Ginny said coming out of her room with a pretty girl around his age with long wavy auburn hair, blue eyes, and a pretty blue cotton dress following her.

i stared at the girl. id never seen her before! Ginny caught my stare and then introduced us. "Harry Potter, meet Piper mccloud. she's our cousin on mums side. She'll be staying here with some of her friends for a little bit."

" well howdy Mr. Harry! its a right pleasure meetin' ya!" Piper said in a weird American accent. she stretched her arm out and I akwardly shook it.

' nice to meet you Miss Piper."

" hey do YOU know how this house is a stayin' up? cause everybody I ask try achangin' the subject. you wont do that would ya, Harry? ya seem like a fine fellow, mind helpin a gal in need?" she asked with pleading in her bright blue eyes. Ginny viciously shook her head.

" magic." I said ignoring Ginny.

" awe, drat. why wont nobody tell me anything? I've gotta right ta know, ya know. Or maybe you know as much as I do, Nothin'!"

We went up to Ron's room. I was surprised to see so many boys there. one little boy around eleven years old with brown hair, and a pale complexion, a fifteen year old boy with black hair a tan completion, and a short thirteen year old boy with blonde hair and a tan complexion.**( I'm guessing at the ages and looks) **when they noticed us they stood up and waved to Piper.

" who are they?!" I asked surprised by how many people were in the house!

" hello, we each have some unique power, so were going to go around and say our name and power. wait just one second, girls! we need you in Ron's room!" screamed the eldest boy.

then in came three girls, an sixteen year old with black hair, pale complexion and purple eyes, a tall thirteen year old redhead with pale skin, and finally an oriental eleven year old girl who was like a china doll. I couldn't suppress my surprise any more. so many people!

"now we can begin. I'm Conrad and I am a super genius." Hermione liked that.

" I-I'm violet. I can change my size." the 16 year old girl stuttered, and with that she shrunk to the size of a Barbie doll. wow!

" I'm Smitty. I got x-ray vision!" said the 13 year old boy overzealously." nice owl boxers harry!" I blushed furiously, as everyone snickered.

" I'm Kimber! I've got power over electricity, and right now I'm gonna zap Smitty for looking at someone's underwear again." with that the red hair poked Smitty and he screamed, " OWWWWW! stop zapping me!" the girl snickered.

" um... I'm um Jasper. and I-I can heal stuff." said the shy eleven year old boy.

" I'm lily. I have telekinesis." said the living china doll. and with that she lifted a book from Ron's bed threw in the air and let it float.

" and I'm Piper! I can fly. have you ever flow? ain't it the most lovely feeling ever?!" she asked as she slowly lifted her feet to recline in midair.

harry and the others just gawked at them.

"and we all got jobs! Smitty's an accomplished detective, Kimber's an actress, lily's an astronaut, violets an archeologist, Jaspers a vet, and Conrad runs a business." Piper informed us. our jaws were practically on the floor, surprised that all of them but piper had jobs!

would ya all mind closing yer mouths? it ain't that cool." Piper said.

"Dinner!" they heard miss Weasley yelled.

the teens all shuffled down stairs. " well be eating in the garden dears."

soon everyone sat around a few tables. conversation began and we started talking about the Quidditch world cup while the newer kids talked about a school named I.N.S.A.N.E. who would name their school insane?

about an hour later we all went to bed to prepare for an exciting day at the quiditch world cup. but we weren't expecting a lot of other things also.

**hey all! di you like it? please review. so far this is my longest one yet! and for all wondering, this has nothing to do with Percy Jackson. it was the only book I could find with a character named piper. have a fabtabulous day.**


	3. Chapter 3

** sorry but I lied about harry and Conrad being brothers. it seemed like a good idea at first, but it just wont work. im sorry. PLZ,PLZ,PLZ, REVIEW! also, . . .,I have read the series, and I know she doesn't fly. this is from a different story called the girl who could fly.**

**pipers POV**

yesterday was pretty cool. my cousins are sooo awesome! and it was really funny to see their faces when we told them about us. but I knew they were all holding something back. it bugged me too, cause I HATE secrets.

Auntie molly came around the girls room waking us all up. she said something about a Quidditch world cup or something. I had know clue what that was. soon we were all in the living room(they called it a parlor). as harry went to talk to Conrad he dropped a wooden stick. I picked it up to hand it back to him, but when I waved it a bit, sparks came out the top. I was quite surprised, and so was everyone else. " holy moly, that's cool, Harry! whered you get it? can I get one?" I asked him. everyone was still staring at me weird. "whatd I do? did I miss a bit while brushin or something?"

" no,Pipes,its just that, that thing only lights up for certain people. ok, all non weasleys, please come and wave this one time." Uncle Arthur told my friends. all of them did so and sparks flew out the tip for each person.

my aunt and uncle looked a bit surprised. then they sat us all down and then told us that we were witches and wizards, and magic was real. that just blew my poor mind away. then somebody came in and told my uncle that if he didn't hurry, he would miss the port-key. I didn't even want to know.

~time break~(after Quidditch)

I came home slightly floating, that happens when I'm not paying attention. All the others seem even more shaken up than I was. I didn't ask, cause no one would answer, they were all too consumed in their own thoughts. I replayed the day in my mind. people flying on brooms, using wands to do certain things, and a small tent with a giant inside! from what I could see my friends were in the same state. Violet kept growing then shrinking, lily accidently sending things flying, and kimber shocked everyone when they came close.

we finally made it back to the borrow. auntie molly came rushing out and hugged us all tightly, but when she got to kimber, she jumped back the second she touched her. auntie kept saying " thank goodness" over and over again. when she came to Fred and George she began crying and holding them tight." I was so worried! with everything that just happened and the last thing we did was argue, I'm sooo sorry"

umm, mum, your strangling us!" the twins gasped.

we all went inside, and then harry told us all that happened.

"what's so bad about this voldemort feller? he don't seem that scary. I mean all he's done is put a sign up in the sky!" I asked.

some of the others shuddered at the name, when harry(dang he was cute! oops! yer not supposed ter know that.) answered." its not just the sign, pipes," he called me pipes!" he has killed thousands of people. and he's gonna do more if I don't stop him."

" well butter me up and call me a biscuit! and was thought that dr. hellion was bad!" I exclaimed.

" yeah, the dr. seems like a loving person compared to voldemort!" Conrad agreed.

" dr. hellion?" Ron questioned.

" yeah, this crazy dr. who took your powers away, and if that didn't work, shed kill you or mortally wound you, like she did with piper. good thing Jasper has the power to heal!" Conrad explained.

" how'd she hurt you piper?" harry asked me, with concern in his eyes. holy moly! I THINK THAT MEANS HE LIKES ME! SCORE!

" she ruined my legs and stole all my memories. but jasper remember his power, and he fixed me right up! now she's dead." I said. all their jaws dropped. " yer all acctin like that's worse than this voldy- mort feller."

" she actually sounds just like him, but instead of half bloods and muggles born, its the super- natural." Hermione exclaimed.

" o.k., that's enough of this talk. every one up to bed. were going to diagon alley tomorrow, and I want everyone rested." auntie ordered. we all gladly obeyed. but as I was goin upstairs, I bumped into harry. I pulled away and blushed, then I saw him do the same. OH MY GOODNESS! he blushed too! my day just got better.

**There you guys have it. the third chapter. hope you all liked it. please review. and if you have any ideas, just post them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! sorry but I had some sugar and I'm super excited about school starting! OHICANTWAIT! who else feels like that? if you do, REVIEW! (he he, rhyme**) **hope you like it**.

**third person**

once again the teens were all woken up a bit early. but this time there would be no death eaters, ministry wackos, or any other life threatening people.(well unless you count Kimber shocking Smitty every two seconds.) the newest wizards and witches seemed excited and worried at the same time, while the older ones were just excited. they all headed off to diagon alley with floo powder. piper and her friends eyes bulged in surprise when they saw George disappear from the fire place. piper was up next. she just fidgeted.

harry stepped to her rescue." ill go first, that way I can catch you when you come through." then harry disappeared in green fire while piper took a deep breath and then she too disappeared. all the others snickered and said love birds.

**on the other side**

piper came tumbling out the fire and into Harrys arms. that was the best feeling ever, but she had to wriggle out to find a waste basket. when she found one, she graced with her breakfast.

" that was the worst feeling in all the world. never again. NEVER AGAIN!" she squeaked as she threw up again. harry just smiled and thought back to how if felt when she was in his arms. it had surprised him how light she was. and how her bright blue eyes had looked into his own. but his thoughts were interrupted by the others stumbling into the small room.

" you'll catch her but not me?" Ron joked. harry made a face at him then went over and gently patted pipers back sa she gave the waste basket a very smelly present. piper wearily smiled up at him. she wobbly stood up and wiped her mouth. then she glared at Ron.

" from now on I fly home." she muttered. then they all walked out of the room and laughed as the newest ones were surprised yet again. we had stepped out right next to olivanders.

"well I guess well get our wands first. " Molly shrugged walking into the wand in there they were greeted by the wizard ollivander.

" new wizards and witches, molly? theyre a bit old, aren't they molly?"hey asked quizzicaly." well except for those two."

" yes and it is a bit odd. I haven't had the chance to ask Dumbledore yet."

" well, no matter, I shall find them all wands. the auburn first."

piper timidly stepped forward, and was handed awand. " 14 inches, flexible, ash, phoenix heather." piper gave it a wave, then the sky outside got brighter, but then piper ignited into flames. then it was over and not a single burn on her. " I think thisll do."

then Smitty practically screamed" oo! me next! ME NEXT!" he stepped up as the older wizard handed him wand" 11 inches, stiff, oak, unicorn hair." smitty waved it majestically as everything became see through, and laughter filled the air. " definitely," was all ollivander said.

Kimber was next, she had a thunderbird core. when she waved it, the sky turned black and it began to rain outside. that was a definite yes.

violet timidly waved the wand handed to her. she then shrunk and grew wings for close to a millisecond. who could say no to that?

Conrad rolled his eyes at all of them. he knew it would be nothing compared to his. but when he waved the one handed to him, a scale or two flickered to the surface of his skin. his eyes turned into yellow slits. then it ended as fast as it started. yep, that's his.

jasper stepped up. he was handed a beautiful white wand with unicorn hair core. he waved it, and he began to turn white, but just like the others, it ended.

finally lily stepped up. she was handed a light brown wand with a vela hair core. when she waved it, her already pretty complexion became even more beautiful, and none of the boys could stop staring. well almost all, cause harry was staring at piper.

they all walked out with new wands and even weirder looks. _we definitely need to talk to professor Dumbledore about these children. they are VERY different from normal wizard children._Molly thought to herself.

they made a stop to all the different stores. they hadn't planned on stopping at the pet shop, but when piper saw a reddish brown owl, she just couldn't resist. all the others decided to get one too. violet, a small black kitten. Conrad, a big majestic grey horned owl. jasper, a white fluffy cat. kimber, an ecstatic red cat. Lily, a beautiful pure white snowy owl**.(did you know that means its male? females have black spots!) **and Smitty decided to get a brown barn owl.

everyone was content as they went back to the burrow and its dangerous lean and box stacked stature. all were ready for Hogwarts in three days.

**is this decent? hope you like it! and for all those who complained that its not a Percy Jackson crossover, I changed it to just a harry potter story. now stop hating me so much! just hate me a little. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I know there are many mistakes, but could you bear with me until I fix them? That would be oh so appreciative. Please enjoy the rest of the summer, cause I cant. :( School starts in exactly 6 days. My summer is OVER! Please read and review. and I noticed that I had forgotten some VERY important stuff in it.**

**disclaimer: I do not have an imagination big enough, to possibly own the girl who could fly or harry potter.**

**Harry's POV**

I was eating lunch, when a knock on the door rang through the house. Mrs. Weasley stood and talked at the door for a while, then she brought the visitor inside. it was Dumbledore. today he wore dark green robes and in his hands was the sorting hat. I had no idea why he was here until piper and violet walked into the room, quietly giggling, while exchanging secrets. They stopped when they saw Dumbledore. " umm, mister, what's up with the pajamas?" piper boldly asked.

Dumbledore just chuckled. he went over to piper and said," hello darling, my name is Dumbledore, and these" pajamas" are what you will be wearing to Hogwarts. I have come to sort into your houses."

piper gave him a quizzical look and asked" houses?" just as the other household members walked into the kitchen.

" yes, dear. you see, there are 4 houses or, dormitories for the students. every one is sorted according to their personality. Gryffindor, for the brave and courageous; Slytherin, for the sly and cunning: hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal: and finally ravenclaw for the wise and smart. this hat I have here will decide where you should go. would you like to demonstrate piper?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

" umm, s-sure. I don't mind." she cautiously went up to Dumbledore and grabbed the hat as soon as she put it on her head, her eyes widened.

**piper POV**

as soon as the hat was on my head, a voice began whispering in my ear. " hmm, you are very loyal, its quite easy to see that after the love you showed Conrad after that incident. you are also very brave. you've jumped off roofs, trees, and A MOUNTAIN?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! hem hem, sorry. not as smart or cunning as required for slytherin or ravenclaw, but your a definite candidate for Gryffindor or hufflepuff." and image popped into my head. it was harry, I wondered what house he would be in. " the hat chuckled" fine ill put you with your true love." I blushed. then the hat shouted," GRIFFONDOR!"

I whipped the hat off my head as the other sorted wizards cheered. lily was next.

**lily POV**

I walked p to the old, dirty hat as gracefully as I could. it was sort of hard, but I managed. I stuck it on my head trying not to muss my hair. the second it was all the way down, a voice filled my ear." cunning and proud, slytherin material, but brave too. Oh, you went through the same things as piper, huh?" piper popped into my head. and how she managed to be pretty and likable without even trying. envy filled my chest." ha ha, envious too? ill have to go with, SLYTHERIN1' THE HAT SHOUTED.

no one seemed as excited as they head been with piper. envy filled me once again. but this was removed as i smirked as jasper timidly sat down and put the disgusting hat on his head.

**Jasper POV**

_if piper can do it so can I._ I repeatedly thought as I put the really weird hat on my head. a weird voice began muttering in my ear, I jumped." scared little fellow aren't you? its seems like you are very loyal, and can be brave when the situation calls for it. not cunning at all, not to bright either. so your just like that piper girl." she popped into my head and then I wished for her to be able to be with me." well that settles it' wow that girl is all you guys think about, but anyways, GRIFFONDOR!"

I gladly ran form that scary hat and into the sisterly arms of piper mccloud.

**Conrad POV**

I scowled at the hat, disdaining the idea of putting on my head, but I did it any way. a tiny voice began whispering in my ear. " VERY cunning, and VERY smart. this'll be harder to decide which goes to which. oh and your brave to, but that mainly comes from your pride. now what do you think of that piper girl?" she popped into my head, as guilt for my actions, love for my sister, and envy of her kindness." just like the others. ill have to say SLYTHERIN!" the hat said out loud.

I removed the hat with a scowl. then I walked over to lily and was greeted by the only other slytherin in the house.

**Violets POV**

_all my friends didn't act like it was that bad. I can do this_. I thought as I, just as timidly as jasper, walked up to the big scary hat. when I put it on, the hat said in a masculine voice," a pixie! haven't seen one in forever!" I eeped, the shrunk." sorry, didn't mean to scare you. from what I can tell your loyal, and brave at times. same as with piper and jasper." piper appeared in my head. I looked at her and was proud to call her my friend, and I loved her like the sister she pretended to be to us all." you all compare yourselves to piper don't you? ill have to put you with her I guess. GRIFFONDOR!" the hat proclaimed.

I grew to normal size, then I went and stood by piper and watched Kimber and Smitty fight over who would be next.

**Kimber POV**

I was going to kill that blonde slime ball once this was over. I briskly walked to the hat and put it on. I had been excepting something, because the others had made weird faces, and violet had shrunk when they put it on. I was NOT expecting this though. it was a talking hat!" you are very brave young lady. haven't seen a thunderbird before. any way, your not really smart, or completely and totally loyal, but you are sly and brave. you have some different traits than the others. I then thought of how cool it would be to be able to hang out with the others and have no Conrad or lily around." wow, your the first one to not compare yourself to piper, oh, oops. I just made you think of her huh?" that he did. u thought about how she got to be the super pretty one, and not me. but I also thought about how fun she was to hang around with. I was ripped from my thoughts as the hat said something I didn't here, then yelled,"GRIFFONDOR!"

I took it off and, as I brushed by Smitty, I sent him an electrical charge as the beginning of my pay back.

**Smitty POV**

I jumped away from Kimber's shock. I knew that that very painful sting was the only the beginning of her revenge. as I carefully put the hat on my head, a quiet voice began whispering in my ear. " wow your easy. not smart, sly, or SUPER brave. and also you have a crush on that Kimber girl. fascinating GRIFFONDOR!" the hat screamed.

I quickly flew outta the hat and seat. trying to get away from the crazy, mind reading hat.

**back TO HARRY**

all of the new kids, especially piper(YAY!), were in my house except for lily and Conrad. this year was going to be an intriguing year for sure.

**did you guys like it? this is the longest one I've done yet! Hurray! this is also my fav. one. oops, I gotta go! moms getting mad that I stayed up till midnight to finally finish this chapter. wish me luck and alertness for when I go to _volleyball_ today.*shudder* hope you guys like it!**

**- Brenalin is the awesomest**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys! Tell me u liked the last chapter, or don't say anything at all. Kidding ;) still, could guys pray for me or do whatever? My brother's appendix broke and he's in the hospital. He can't speak right, and he's gone through a lot of tests. He left the house a 7:00 this morning and hasn't come back; it's been a day. I also haven't been allowed to see him yet. Well, enough of my life's story, let's get back to piper and Harry's life story. Plz enjoy.**

**PIPER POV**

"We've been practicing ALL night Hermione! We need a break!" Conrad complained. I totally agreed. My mind was fried, and I was falling asleep in my chair. From the looks of things, my friends were all the same. We had had been practicing since dinner.

**-Flashback-**

"_Oh Mrs. Weasley, I am so stuffed! That was delicious!" harry complemented my auntie._

"_It was not a problem dear. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione; why don't you three take these seven up to Ron's room and practice magic for school. Piper will be in your kids' year, Conrad and violet in fifth year, Kimber and Smitty in third and you won't have to teach jasper and lily. Please be quite. I need to talk to Dumbledore. Now off you go!" she said making a shooing motion towards the stairs._

_We all slowly walked upstairs. Once there, Hermione told us all to take out our wands, and aim at her and say a spell. We did this for four hours. We had all managed to learn 5 new spells._

**-Flash back over-**

"K. I'll have to admit, though, that was the fastest I've seen anybody learn spells! It's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

Right then auntie came up and said, "piper, lily, Smitty, Kimber, violet, jasper and Conrad, prof. Dumbledore would like to talk to you."

We all sent uneasy looks at each other, then followed auntie down to the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on a stool. I let all the other kids sit, while I, Conrad, and Lilly stood. Professor waved his wand , three more chairs appeared around the table. We sat while Dumbledore carefully looked at us all.

"Now children, tell me, where were you all when you were eleven?" he asked us quizzically.

"Well, mister-"I began.

"Professor." He correct ted.

"Professor, I think that Conrad, me, and violet were living with Dr. Hellion. But two just turned eleven and I don't know about the others."

"Well, remember, some of us continued living at I.N.S.A.N.E. even after she left. That's where Kimber and I were." Smitty added.

"Ahhh. There must have been some kind shield around the school, protecting you from us." Dumbledore concluded.

"Actually, professor, I have scanned every inch of that institute, and nothing of the sort was found. But if I had to guess where it could be was in the food. Guys do you remember how that food was drugged to help get rid o our powers? Maybe it affected our wizard powers!" Conrad logically stated as all our eyes widened as we slowly comprehended what he was saying.

(**A/N: you see guys, at the insane institute, a crazy Dr. Named dr. hellion despised the supernatural. So she went around recruiting plants, animals, and even humans; for experiments that got rid of their powers. Piper's friend, Bella who had the power to make and/ or change something's color, had been made to forget a whole year of her life. This happens so they can never discover it again. In the food was a drug that slowly depleted your powers strength and brain washed you.)**

"I vigorously nodded my head. "And maybe a few of them plants an animals was wizard animals or plants! And maybe since we were so far in the middle of nowhere, it was harder to recognize us!" I said thinking back on the glowing silver giraffe and singing cricket, Sebastian. Oh how I missed Sebastian. He had been with me when dr. hellion had brainwashed me.

"well that's all I wanted to talk to you about for the moment, but when we get back to Hogwarts, I would like to see you all in my office after the feast. I want to see one more thing. Now enjoy your night, because school starts tomorrow. I shall see you then." Professor said. Then with a loud crack he disappeared.

There. Does that clear a few things up? I sure hope so, because at the moment I've got writers block, and I have everything planned out, but I can't figure out how to make it all connect. Hope you enjoyed it .PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
